I Will Never Give Up
by FashionLuver98
Summary: No summery because I don't want to spoil it.


Me: Hey guys! I'm in a good mood today but after writing this story i might 99.99% cry. That's unfortunate. Anyway this idea was from SV,I felt bad about not doing it when i was doing my one short series so here it is now.

To Victoria: Yeah That about sums it up. And i just changed it up a little bit to make it Jizzy. I hope thats ok with you. This is based off of my cousins battle with Cancer, for instance the timeline of how long the cancer was.

To Dreamer101: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me. Heres a piece of cake! ㇱ6.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP. If i did i would be rich enough to cancel shows that aren't necessary.

Izzy age 5:

Izzy had been feeling bad lately and she didn't know why. So when her grandmother was babysitting her, Izzy's life changed. Izzy's Grandmother saw her taking a nap dangling from the ottoman.

Grandmother: Izzy!

Izzy: Grandma, it hurts.

6 years later:

1 year after Jake and Izzy returned to the Mainland, Izzy turned 12, she secretly went to the doctor without Jake and Shane knowing.

Doctor: Congratulations you won, the cancer is gone.

Izzy smiled. It was over, it was all over, or so she thought.

1 year later, Izzy age 13:

Doctor: Izzy, your cancer has come back.

Izzy was disappointed but she didn't care about herself having cancer, she cared about the other kids having cancer.

Girl: Izzy, is it true?

Izzy: Yeah it really is.

3 months later:

Jake and Shane found out about Izzy's cancer and were now waiting for her to finish up treatment for the day.

Izzy:*in wheelchair and scared* I don't wanna go in there.

Shane: I know you dont.

Later:

Doctor: We've tried everything with plan A its time for Plan B.

They acquired the blood of Izzy's mother and along with another girl they were given their mothers blood more then they already had.

3 months later:

Izzy was taken to the hospital because it was urgent. Cancer was winning.

In Izzy's hospital room:

Jake: Promise me you wont give up.

Izzy: I promise.

They both started remembering things.

In flashbacks:

Izzy: Say hi.

Little girl: Hi!

*flash*

Izzy: Here take this.* hands favorite bear to little girl*

Little girl: But its yours.

Izzy: Its yours now.

*flash*

Set in "Neverland Rescue":

Izzy: And it wouldn't have happened without you Jake, you did it.

Izzy watched Jake give cubby his map back.

Jake: and this is for you Izz.

Izzy: My Pixie dust is back! Now we can fly again.

Jake: Yep, and every time i fly, I'll be thinking of you. Thanks for being the greatest mateys a matey could ask for.

*flash*

Izzy:A tisket a tasket I'm bringing Patch a basket,A tisket a tasket I'm bringing Patch a...

Old Woman: Oh hello little girl.

Izzy:I'm sorry if i woke you ma'am. But i was just delivering this basket to my friend.

Old Woman: Oh my dear i can hardly see you please come closer so i can see your basket of treasure... I mean goodies.

Izzy: Shiver me timbers, what a big mustache you have?

Old woman: Some say i look like me dear old mum, she had a mustache too.

Izzy: What a big voice you have.

Hook: Thats just a cold i caught out at sea.

Izzy: And what a big hook you have.

Hook:Hook? All the better reason to Hook your basket of treasure!

Izzy: You sneaky Snook!

End Flashbacks:

Jake: Izzy? Izzy!

She didn't answer. She was dead. It would take 12 years when they would finally clean out Izzys room.

The end.

Me: Yep I'm sad now, i was only 5 years old when she died and instead of Jake and Shane it was My cousins brother and my grandma. She cared only about the other kids instead of herself. The first two flashbacks were of my cousin and I. My aunt even said she felt like she had done something wrong. And its not her fault. 6 months after my cousin died the other girl who did the same thing as her died as well. I remember my sister running into the bathroom while i was in the bath, and she told me our cousin died, i of course was only 5 and didn't know what death meant. I just ignored the whole thing and tried to give my moms cookies to my mom, dad, and sister. I was so oblivious. My aunt literally just cleaned out my cousins room this year so Anyway I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


End file.
